U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,804 discloses organic aerogels produced from resorcinol-formaldehyde, hydroquinone-resorcinol-formaldehyde, phloroglucinol-resorcinol-formaldehyde and catechol-resorcinol-formaldehyde. This process forms macroscopic shaped bodies whose volume is determined by the reactor geometry.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,341 discloses a process for producing organic aerogels, wherein an aqueous organic phase is stirred in mineral oil until the organic phase polymerizes to a gel. The organic aerogels thus obtained have a particle size of 1 μm to 3 mm.
WO 02/12380 discloses porous resins which are carbonized to mesoporous carbon with a particle size of 2 μm to 2 mm.
WO 01/19904, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,737,445 (B2), 6,297,293 (B1), US2002065333 (A1) disclose processes for producing monolithic polymer or carbon structures with defined mesoporosity.
Barral (Journal of Non-Crystalline Solids, Vol. 225, p. 46-50, 1998), Wu and Fu (Microporous and Mesoporous Materials, Vol. 96, p. 115-120, 2006) and Wu et al. (Journal of Non-Crystalline Solids 351 (2005) 915-921) disclose that monolithic polymer or carbon structures with defined porosity can be produced by a two-stage process (pH shift instead of constant pH).